The Meeting of Janey and Sherlock
by EvelynnSand
Summary: 2/5 How Sherlock met Miss Janey Jones. oneshot.


The Meeting of Janey and Sherlock

It was a sunny day in mid July and she sat there quietly on a bench in park square watching everyone.

Sherlock was walking through when she jumped up

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Oh rude!"

"Sorry? What did you want? But if you wouldn't mind hurrying up?"

"Do you know what, forget it, you are incredibly rude"

"And you my girl are just as rude!"

"Girl who you calling girl? I'm 16!" she stands up close to him with her hands on her hips

"Yes girl? What's your argument? Listen I have to be somewhere and I have no idea where it is so unless you live in Charlotte Street I beg of you to

leave me alone"

He walks off and she sits back down

"You know you're going the wrong way?"

"What?" he turns back

"Oh to Charlotte Street, it's that way" she points in the opposite direction

"You know it must be karma or something, as I do live there- so if you would like me to show you the way?"

"Fine but I'm going to be late so if we could hurry up?"

"Oh absolutely"

she picked up her bag and walked off in the direction of Charlotte Street

"So your name is?"

She asked politely

"Oh sorry, Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes"

"Nice to meet you Sherlock Sherlock Holmes, I'm Janey Jones, Umm Sherlock. Doesn't that mean hair? Cut hair, no no light hair?"

"Well actually yes it does, that's a very strange piece of information to know"

"Well I just do, it's a skill, it's like I can see what people are going to do before they do it, like that man on the bike there, he is going to wave at the

little girl over there, and her mother is going to pick her up and wave back to him"

This happens exactly as she said and Sherlock looked amazed

"That's just unbelievable"

"Yes yes it is rather" she laugh's to herself

"Haa got you! No no I know them- the man on the bike is my lecturer and the woman is his mistress with their little girl"

"Oh ha-ha, lecturer? I thought you said you were 16?"

"Yes I am, I passed my a-levels last year and got into uni, I'm in at SOAS"

"Ohh right, what are you studying?"

"Politics and government in the Middle East and Arabic"

"Oh blimey! Wow well good luck with that!"

"How about you, why are you in London?"

"Well I finished uni last year and was flat sharing but he went and got himself a girlfriend and kicked me out so I'm looking for a room to rent"

"Is that why you're looking for Charlotte Street?"

"Yes a room became vacant a few days ago so I'm off to check it out- what's it like round there- i haven't really been around that part of town before"

"Well why not? It's like the heart of London- a stones through from the major rail stations, broadcasting house and a 10minute taxi driver from

Westminster?"

"Well I don't know, I've never really had to"

"Can I ask where on Charlotte Street this house is?"

"Oh um..."

He pulls out a piece of paper with the address of the house on it and Janey starts to laugh

"What? What's funny?"

"Well Mr. Holmes I'm afraid you have the address of my house right there and it is my spare room that you have found"

"Oh well sorry..."

"Why are you apologising? Listen do you want the room or not?"

"Umm well yeah I do"

"Do you care if you share a house with someone who leaves a note on every piece of furniture in the entire house to remind her of what it is in Arabic,

someone who has conversations with themselves in English and Arabic at the same time and who listens to classical music at any time of the day or

night?"

"I believe my habits are worse than them"

"I can't wait to find out what they are"

"Oh well apparently-"

"No no let me find out, do you want the room?"

"Well I suppose so"

"Then take it!"

She throws a pair of keys at him

"Oh thank you"

She smiled at him and carried on walking

"May I ask how you have the authority to rent out a room in a house?"

"Well that would be because it's my house"

"But you're 16?"

"You keep on telling me that"

"How can you have your own house in central London at 16?"

"Because when i got a place at uni my dad bought me the house he then said I'm leaving you responsible to look after it, and if you find a friend and

you want them to share the house with you then I don't mind as long as they pay rent"

"Oh right then, he obviously dosn't mind then"

"Naa he's got my brother to worry about, he's just been asked to join MI6 so that's far more important"

"Oh right, sounds like you're from a bit of a good family then"

"Yeah well we just know what we want and don't stop till we get it"

"Good philosophy"

"Who'd have thought, not nearly 10minutes ago I was accusing you of being the rudest person i'd ever met and now you know my life story and you're

moving in to my spare room!"

She smiled at him and he smiled back, she moved in right up close to him

"You know when I stopped you, I knew you were lost I could see it your eyes, you do have beautiful eyes Sherlock"

"Oh really well I can't say I'm surprised, and I don't have beautiful eyes, you do though, eyes that twinkle in the sunlight like jewels"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"Now that you're not in a hurry let me show you the most gorgeous places in London"

She took him by the hand and they walked off together.


End file.
